Take Me Out of the Darkness
by Ms.Imaginative
Summary: When Macey Grey came to Hogwarts 2 years ago it turned her whole world upside down. And now she's in her seventh year and many more things are begining to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Prologue 

It was a dark night on December 10th 1980. Janice Grey had finished delivering her first child, a baby girl, only two hours previous.

Janice was in her bed, asleep unlike her baby in its hospital crib next to her. The baby girl squirmed wanting someone to pick her up. She wanted to feel the loving warmth of someone else's body.

Then, a puff of fading smoke appeared in the middle of the room and within the smoke appeared a man. The man had a slight depressing yet creepy aura to him. He had long black robes, bright blue eyes like his mother's and had no hair.

This man luckily did not disturb the sleeping mother but he stared at her with a look of sorrow on his face.

"Oh, Richard," The man said sadly. "It is a shame you married this muggle, I know my dear friend that when you left for America I thought you had your bearings. I guess I was wrong." His gaze quickly then turned into a glare. "I will kill this woman in time, but for now… I will let her live, so when I kill her it will make a statement to you Richard. And you will once again fall back on the right path, the path… of victory."

A little cry came from the crib and the man's attention turned to it. He walked over to the crib and looked contently down at the child that had its arms held up showing that she wanted the man to pick her up. He did as she commanded. He held her close in his arms. The baby enjoyed this closeness she giggled quietly in delight and the man couldn't help but smile. But it was not a sweet smile it was a smile that showed that the man was devising a plan, a plan that involved this little girl and her future.

"You enjoy my presence. That is most rare considering who I am." The man looked at the tag on the crib which said the name of the child. **Macey Lyn Grey** it read. He looked back at the child and put her back in the crib but the child began to whimper and the man rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "You will see me again, in time, my sweet. I will save you from this muggle existence and you will live amongst your fellow wizards and witches as a queen, at my side. I sense powerful magic within you and you will prove yourself to me just like your father had. But for now I must go."

The man looked back at the mother, looked back at Macey, went back to the center of the room closed his eyes as the smoke began to appear again and within a second Lord Voldemort was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

17 years later

I stared at myself in the mirror with an emotionless expression on my face.

Two years I had been in England to attend Hogwarts and so much has happened. I've loved, I've lost and I hoped to gain something from this pure agony I feel inside me right now.

I guess most of you would be wondering what happened to me? Well, it's a long story but I _know _you'll be willing to listen.

You see, my father, Richard Grey was a British wizard who was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He joined Voldemort and became his left hand man (He'd be his right hand man but Professor Snape had that position) and spied on him and the Death Eaters.

But later, he left for America and met my mother (who's a muggle by the way) and they settled down together and unknowingly made his best friend my god father, which was Serverus Snape.

I found that out when I met him when Hagrid first brought me to the Order when I came to England. I also didn't know my dad was British until Hagrid told me. So I figured that my dad lost his accent over the years he's been in the states.

Anyway, when I was 15 my dad and I were in the car and a drunk driver hit his side of the car and apparently he cast a protection charm over me and he ended up sacrificing his life for me. I didn't talk so much after that since well… I saw the man die for god's sake! I know I hated him and all but I never meant it when I said I wanted him to die!

Well, anyway before he died my dad and my mom did everything they could to keep my family and me out of the magical world. But when died the American wizard school found out about me so they asked Professor Dumbledore if Hogwarts could take me and he accepted me.

That's when Hagrid came to my house and personally gave me my letter. That… and an Owl can't fly across the entire Atlantic Ocean.

My little brother and sister we slightly jealous of me for being the only witch in the family but they were happy for me overall. My mom was hesitant at letting me got to Hogwarts at first but I convinced her otherwise. So I headed off to England!

It was pretty fun except that I had to fit four years of work into one semester but I got over it. I got sorted into Slytherin like my father was before. But I was undeniably the strangest out of all the Slytherins.

Luna Lovegood and I were best friends, I was a genius in muggle studies (and potions, of course), and most of all Harry Potter and I had a short romantic relationship.

Yes, the Harry Potter had a short relationship with a Slytherin. But how could I not the guy is so sweet and handsome! But at the beginning of my 6th year Harry and I broke it off since we were much better friends than lovers. He and I have been close ever since.

But there is one other big thing that made me different from other Slytherins. One day at a Quidditch game I was on my broom chasing after my opponent but then I saw Harry be knocked off his broom by Malfoy (And boy did I hate Malfoy) I stopped what I was doing, didn't care who was watching me. I quickly turned around and as fast as I could I raced over and caught Harry from falling.

All the Gryffindors loved me after that and I was glad too since Neville and I became such good friends.

But soon, around October of my 6th year I received a letter that my little brother, Nathaniel, my little sister Melissa, and my mother Janice had died in a "car crash." I later learned that Voldemort had killed them.

But after this I had been adopted by someone a week after my family had died. Professor Dumbledore allowed me to go meet my new parent. He approved. But, came I went to meet him I found out my new father was Tom Riddle or as most people call him… Lord Voldemort.

I didn't tell anyone until Harry forced it out of me when we met up with the Order sometime over Christmas break. I told my father I wanted to get closer to Harry to find out what was happening.

But my time with the Order was cut short when I had to go visit my father for something he said was important. He told me that he and I were going to do a blood transfer.

A blood transfer is when you transfer your genes or "blood" over to another person. He and I did that and practically all of my features changed. I still had the same nose, lips, ears and eyes shape. But my eye color changed from hazel to piercing blue, my tanned and freckled skin paled out but I still had my freckles they just faded out. My short brown hair grew into long silky black hair, and I got skinnier. My American accent had a twinge of an English accent and I could talk to snakes. Which I didn't mind of course since my pet I got from Diagon Alley from when I first came here was a Snake.

Professor Snape was there with me the entire time, including Bellatrix and the Malfoys, all of them.

Also just to add in, Snape taught me how to block Voldemort from getting into my mind so he doesn't suspect that I'm a spy.

Well… that's my story, from then to now at least. Now as I was saying before. I was staring at myself in the mirror with an emotionless expression on my face.

I then took a deep breath in and headed out of my room and up to meet my "father" and the rest of the Death Eaters.

I walked up the stairs of Malfoy Manor with quick precision. I saw Mirrors and old paintings everywhere which made the house seem to have a gothic aura to it.

I heard chatting about finding Harry when I reached the top of the stairs and all eyes were on me.

"Ah, Macey," My "father" said. "Come my dear, I saved you a seat next to me." I smiled faintly, bowed my head slightly and sat next to my "father."

My "father" then brought out my muggle studies teacher who was floating above the tale. He talked so low of her, and she was one of my favorite teachers.

When I heard her body drop to the table I was broken from my thoughts.

"Why did she say that?" My "father" asked. I looked at him. "Whatever do you mean father?" He frowned a bit. "Before I killed the teacher she looked at you and muttered that you were her favorite student… Care to explain?" I smiled at him contently. "Father you of all people know that I lived in the muggle world longer than most wizards or witches. I used to excel in that class since I had great knowledge on muggles, thus making her like me. And there is no problem with getting good grades at Hogwarts." He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me sadly. "No darling, there is nothing wrong with that. And forgive me… I'm so used to seeing you in your true nature of being a witch that I forgot that Richard had condemned you to living with those muggles." I bowed my head showing him that I forgave him.

My Garden Coral Snake (Which is a snake only known to the magical world that had venom that can sterilize a person for an hour but can't kill), Amos, then slithered around my chair and bent his head down for me to pet him as my "father" began to speak again.

"I have an announcement to make. If in the unlikely event of my death in the future should occur when our pureblood society is established… My daughter, Macey will take over everything when I am gone." Before I could say anything Bellatrix cut in and said, "Well that's a wonderful idea My Lord! Macey would be perfect in following your footsteps. She has certainly been gifted very well in her magical skills."

"I agree My Lord." Snape said. "Macey will truly be a reliable heir." My "father" nodded with a stern look on his face. "Yes, Serverus I agree. But I have another announcement. On Macey's Birthday in December I wish for one of you marry my lovely daughter."

I didn't know what to say. I really didn't but all I said was, "F-Father, I'm flattered, honestly. But I am curious, why must I marry?" He smiled at me. "To continue the line of course, and who better to do it with then with someone we both trust?" He looked back at his followers and said, "I will decide who will marry Macey in a matter of weeks. But for now this meeting is adjourned."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Married!" Ginny and Neville practically yelled. We were on the Hogwarts Express on our way to school. We were talking quietly of course since we didn't want the other kids in this cart to hear us.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm really hoping it's not Wormtail, I think I'd kill myself if I had to marry that horrid man."

"He can't be that bad," Luna said from next to me. "Maybe he has a nice personality." I rolled my eyes. "I'd have to 'spend the night with him' Luna." Her eyes widened a bit. "Oh, well, that's a different matter then." I chuckled and looked back at Neville.

"I hate that I can't help you guys out with the rebellion and participate in the D.A.'s actions." He smiled at me. God he had a nice smile. "It's alright you'll be there in spirit. Plus, with all the changes that are going to be made the D.A.'s probably is going to do more over the top things than we've done before. So I guess it would be best that you stay out of those activities. And we don't want to break your record of never getting in trouble with **official **Hogwarts teachers. You know, since Umbridge doesn't count as an official teacher really, well… to you at least." I smiled and shook my head.

The door to our cart the slammed open, my head snapped in the door's direction and I saw some Death Eaters come into our section of the train. "My father will hear about this!" A random boy said to a Death Eater. They were looking for Harry, obviously.

Neville then got up from our table and said, "Hey losers!" The Death Eaters looked at him. "He's not here." My jaw dropped but I quickly pulled myself together and looked at the Death Eaters and nodded. They looked at me and left the cart. The train began to move again and Neville sat back down.

"Neville, that was AMAZING! I could kiss you!" I exclaimed with pure joy. He smiled timidly. Then Luna said, "She would actually do it you know." I blushed and hugged her. "I love you too Luna." I said randomly and she smiled and hugged back.

Ever since I came to England she and I have been two pees in a pod. I mean it's like I'm Harry and she's my Ron. That's how close we are and probably even closer.

* * *

Neville was right when he said that Hogwarts was going to be different. Especially since Snape was now Headmaster. There was a new Defense the Dark Arts studies teacher and a new Muggle Studies teacher. They were brother and sister most of us just call them the Carrows.

And, thank the lord people still didn't know I was the Dark Lord's daughter but one of the Carrow's did mention him having an adopted daughter, so now everyone's all suspicious of each other.

Malfoy has hardly been eating but I always force him to eat just before dinner is over. I do it by taking his wand now and then. And once he finishes all of his food I give him back his wand and he stomps off to bed like a little child not getting what he wants.

Ginny and Luna have been keeping me up to date with the D.A.'s actions so I didn't feel left out. I was happy that I was still inside the loop but I wanted to be a part of the action! Now all I do is spend my evenings on top of the astronomy tower… crying my eyes out as I talk to Amos. The good thing is though… I'm allowed have Amos around since when I first came to Hogwarts I had to hide him from everyone.

I was sitting in the common room with Crabbe, Blaise and Malfoy. Blaise was trying to fix Malfoy's tie that Malfoy couldn't seem to get correct on and Blaise wasn't any better at putting it on.

It was getting close to my birthday and I was getting impatient. I wanted to know who my "father" was going to make me marry. I just wanted to get it over with!

I looked back at Blaise and Malfoy who was getting annoyed with the tie. I rolled my eyes and pushed Blaise out of the way. "Move you idiot!" I said through my teeth. I then began to perfectly put the tie together. "Never send a man to do a woman's job." I muttered under my breath. When I finished I patted Malfoy's shoulders and smiled confidently. "There, all nice and done." I then looked up and my eyes locked with Malfoy's. I blushed a bit and looked away. I cleared my throat and looked at Blaise and Crabbe. "And that's how you do a tie." And on that note I headed off to the astronomy tower.

A week later I got a letter from my "father." The letter said that I would be marrying Draco Malfoy. At first I was relieved, but then reality hit me that I was going to have to marry my worst enemy. What was this world coming to?

* * *

When I told Malfoy that he and I were the ones getting married he looked as though he was going to vomit and I cracked up from that facial expression. But after hearing the news his non-eating ways became worse. So I did what was best, I kept stealing his wand for breakfast, lunch and dinner rather than just one meal. It pissed him off but I did what I could to keep him alive and well.

It was two weeks until the wedding and I was beginning to lose my appetite! The Carrows have been getting on my case about the wedding and it's been very annoying. They always ask, "What should the color of the flowers be My Lady?" or, "What size and flavor should the cake be My Lady?" or, "My Lady, whom besides your father and the groom's parents are you inviting and will your snake be there as well?" It was always, My Lady, this, My Lady, that I hated it! So I told them to consult my father about it. That shut them up.

Another thing about the Carrows… they didn't like Neville so much. I mean he always stood up for his rights during class but did they have to throw curses at him? Sure the cuts make him look handsome and tough and… Ok focus Macey you're telling a story!

But anyway after class and after Neville got new cuts for his face I went up to the Professor.

"Professor Carrow," I said stoically, "I would like to have a word with you about Neville." My Professor's eyebrows knitted. "What about My Lady?" There it was with that 'My Lady' again!

"Professor I believe it is unnecessary for you to be hexing Neville. He is a pureblood after all and we need people like him on our side professor." Professor Carrow nodded quickly but said, "But he was questioning my methods My Lady, surely you can understand that?" I showed no emotion on my face I had complete gravitas but on the inside I was raging with anger. "What if _I _was questioning your methods hmm? What would you do then? Would you hex _me _when you of all people know who my father is and what he could do to you if you touch his precious heir? I would like to know Professor Carrow, truly… I would." The Professor stared at me baffled and at loss of speech. I stared at her with cold eyes. "As I thought… you have nothing to say. Pathetic," I spat. I then grabbed my books and left a shaking Professor Carrow.

When I stepped out of the classroom Neville greeted me with a thankful yes. "Thanks," he said as he walked up next to me. I smirked, "For what exactly?" Neville stepped in front of me. "Oh come on Macey! I saw what you did in there, you know for me." I smiled at him. "Any time, and I'd do anything for you Neville. You're my friend." He chuckled, looked around and pulled me aside.

"Macey,"Neville started with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I was wonderin' if maybe you and I could go down to the Hogs Head later and, well… you know, have a butter beer and maybe go to honeydukes and get a lollypop or something." I raised an eyebrow skeptically and asked, "Are you asking me out on a date Neville Longbottom?" He smiled timidly. "Is that a bad thing?" I shook my head. "No," I just said. He smiled, "Well, I just figured that you have a bit more time until you get married to Malfoy so maybe you and I can have our first official date." I bit my lip, "I don't know…" "Come, on Macey! You've been mad for me ever since you and Harry broke up and I feel the same way." I looked at him shocked and then I felt a strong boost of confidence arousing in my stomach. I smiled a toothy grin. "Alright," I said. Neville smiled wide. "Great! Just meet me in front of the Fat Lady painting." I nodded as we headed off to potions class.

The date went swimmingly. First, Neville and I went to the Hogs Head and got at least two butter beers. Then, went over to Honey Dukes and got kinds of sweets, like Berty Botts every flavored beans, chocolate frogs, etc. It was very fun!

Neville and I were now walking outside in the snow laughing our butts off. "And, and remember the time Malfoy and I were potion partners and I made the potion explode in his face?" Neville nodded frantically. "Of course I do I was sitting behind you at the time!" We then just began to crack up for no apparent reason.

"Neville," He looked at me. "Yeah?" I smiled at him, pulled him down and whispered in his ear. "I think we had too much candy." "What? Now way, you're joking." I began to laugh again as he pulled me into a failed hug and we ended up falling into the snow together laughing.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here guys." I looked up to see Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy sneering at us. Malfoy was just glaring at Neville.

Neville and I got up from the ground. "What do you idiots want?" I asked harshly. Pansy smirked. "Oh, nothing really, Draco just wanted to have a word you really isn't that right Drakie?" Malfoy's glare turned to Pansy and then me. He nodded and I raised an eyebrow. "Fine if you want to talk then talk." I said annoyed. "Privately," He growled. I rolled my eyes.

I looked back at Neville and said, "This won't be long." He nodded and I walked away from my date.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked annoyed as we reached a snow covered tree. He turned around glaring at me. "You and I are going to be m-m-ma" "Married," Her nodded. "We're going to be together in two weeks and all of a sudden you decide to go out with Longbottom? You have no right to-" I cut him off. "No, you have no right _Draco _to come and interrupt my date when I'm not even yours to keep yet. Yes we may be engaged but I'm not your property! Plus, even if my father were to find out I went out with a person before I married you, he wouldn't care as long as it was a pureblood. So back off because I don't need to hear the pre-marriage speech from you!" He stared at for a moment. "Did you just call me by my first name?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters**

* * *

It was a day before the wedding and I didn't eat anything. I stopped taking my fiancé's wand so he ended up not eating again. But I didn't really care anymore.

Neville and I spent as most time as we could together. But we ended our short relationship before it could go any further. I still liked him and everything but I had to marry Malfoy otherwise my "father" would have my head or worse, he'd drag Neville to join the Death Eaters and make me marry him! I wouldn't mind marrying him of course but I'm not going to have Neville become a Death Eater for me.

But anyway, Malfoy and I had to be sent home for the wedding. And that night I had the strangest dream…

_I was in a large, dark room until I pulled out my wand and muttered an illumination spell. I looked around and saw a large mirror at the other side of the room. My eyes furrowed and I walked over to it. _

_I looked at the writings on top of the mirror. __**Erised**__ it read. My eyebrows furrowed again and then I looked at my reflection. _

_My reflection in the mirror transformed into myself before the blood transfer. Then Professor Snape appeared next to me. My eyes widened. "P-Professor," He shook his head and I looked at him confused. I then said what I prayed my god father to be for so long. "Dad," Snape smiled at me and nodded. I would've cried with joy if I could. _

_But then I saw someone coming up from behind Snape. As he got closer I saw that it was Malfoy. I turned around to make sure it really wasn't him and then turned back to the mirror and saw him. Professor Snape had disappeared from the image and Malfoy was now next to me with his arm around me. I put my hand where his arm was supposed to be and he smiled at me. He then began to kiss my neck and around my jaw. I couldn't help but blush though. _

_I then looked beside me and saw Neville Longbottom_ _right next to me. He faced me and began to lean in…_

I woke up startled and breathing hard. I looked around taking in my surroundings. I was in my temporary room in the Malfoy Manor. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and got up. I walked over to the window and saw that people were getting ready for the wedding.

I then heard a loud knock on my door. I ran over to my mirror sat on the chair and began to brush my hair pretending nothing was wrong. "Enter," I said loud enough for the person outside the door to hear.

"Ms. Grey," I looked in the mirror and saw Severus Snape. I smiled at him. "Hello Professor, I was hoping you would be able to come." He nodded. There was a moment of silence until I spoke up. "When will my father be here?" "Later, before you walk down the aisle." I nodded and looked back into the mirror. Seeing me and him in the mirror reminded me of my dream.

"Did you think it was right of me? To you, know… accept the marriage?" I asked him. He tensed up, took a deep breath and was about to say something that would probably please my father but I stopped him. "Truthfully, Severus, I won't tell him what you say." He relaxed and said, "It is a confusing concept, really. Your father chose Draco because he believed you two looked good together and that you're the same age." I sighed.

"Happy birthday by the way," I smiled at him. "Thank you and, oh, I have something for you." I got up from my seat went over to the side of my bed bent over and pulled a small bag out. I reached inside the bag and pulled out a tattered old advanced potions book.

Severus' eyes widened and I walked over to him. "Harry… had it and said that it belonged to the Half-Blood Prince. And I remember you mentioning that you used to call yourself that. So When Harry got rid of in the Room of Requirement with Ginny I went looking for it." I handed the book to him as he stared at it wide eyed. "That's why I was so tired in class that one time. I spent all night looking for it." He was trying to hide a smile but failing. "You didn't," I cut him off. "I wanted to. You're my favorite teacher Severus, and my favorite person out of all the people I know. I wanted to find this book, not for me, but for you Professor."

He looked at the book and then looked back at me. "You keep it." He said simply. My eyes widened. "I-I could-" He cut me off. "I insist, Macey… you're my god daughter and it's my wedding gift to you." I smiled at him. "Thank you," I said as I put the book back in its bag.


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer: I only own my characters**

* * *

The wedding ceremony was very short but it was meaningful in some twisted way. My "father" walked me down the aisle and I wore a long black dress that dragged on the ground. Malfoy- I mean, Draco and I signed a contract that bound our marriage and it would be valid until we were at least twenty years old. So once that contract is no longer valid I could divorce him if I wanted to. But until then him and I had to act like a real married couple.

After we said our vows and signed the contract The Death Eater who was marrying us said, "You may kiss your bride." Those were the words I dreaded for him to say. Draco looked at me awkwardly, leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was a quick kiss but I did feel somewhat of a spark between us.

When he pulled away we stared at each slightly baffled. I then saw Draco pull himself together take my hand and pulled me down the aisle as everyone began to clap.

The reception party s really where everything happened we had it inside Malfoy Manor. My father left the wedding because he had important business to deal with. My new husband kept drinking large goblets of Fire Whiskey and I didn't give a damn either. I just sat there in my chair talking to my godfather about his job, remaining sober, of course.

"So how are you and Professor Rosen doing?" I asked Snape randomly. His eyes widened. "Ms. Rosen and I have a strict relationship." I rolled my eyes. "Oh please Professor! I know you like her, I can see it in your eyes they have more life to them. So don't argue with me about it." He took a deep breath in. "She is one of my oldest friends Mrs. Malfoy of course I would be much more comfortable around her than most people." I raised an eyebrow and said, "You're calling Mrs. Malfoy just to get at me aren't you?" He rolled his eyes and then looked at the other side of the room. I followed his gaze and saw Scabior and the other Snatchers come in. I clenched my jaw and got up from my seat and stomped over to them

"What is the meaning of this?" I practically yelled at Scabior. Bellatrix came over to me and the Snatchers and said, "Let me handle this My Lady." I nodded at her and she turned to the Snatchers. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? Do you not see it's the Dark Lord's daughter's wedding? How dare you interrupt!" You know sometimes having Bellatrix by your side was a good thing this was one of those times I believed it was a good thing.

Draco looked at us drunkenly, shrugged and continued drinking out all of his organs.

Scabior shrugged. "Just, doing our jobs Mrs. Lestrange, we have a new party guest for you." I rolled my eyes. "That isn't a good excuse to-" "Macey?" My eyes widened in horror. I knew that voice anywhere. I pushed Scabior out of my way to see two Snatchers holding Luna Lovegood by the arms. "I love your wedding dress and the cake looks nice. Draco also seems pretty drunk too." I usually would've laughed but I took out my wand pointed it at Scabior's neck. "She was fooling around at school and we took her in." I slapped him across the face. "WHY IS SHE HERE? AS THE PERSON WHO HAS THE AUTHORITY TO CUT OFF YOUR HEAD AND THEN DROP WISHING PENNIES DOWN YOUR DAMN THROAT, I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER, THIS MINUTE!"

"ALRIGHT! Keep your knickers on, sheesh." I dug my wand further into his neck. "Her dad was writing some bad things about the new order of things at the Ministry so we took her to make him stop." I glared at him for a moment but put my wand down.

I then went over to Luna and took her from the Snatchers. "I will take her in. Now get out of my sight you repulsive morons." I then turned around holding Luna's arm and brought her to the downstairs dungeons.

When we were down there I hugged her and said, "Oh Luna, my dear friend, are, you alright?" She nodded. "Yes, you seem like seem like a rec though." I chuckled and hugged her again. "Oh, I can't stay down here much longer, but I'll someone send you down some cake." Luna nodded and I left the dungeon and locked the door behind me.

I looked around and began to play my part again. "Wormtail!" I yelled. He came to me in seconds quivering, scared. "Y-Yes, My L-Lady?" I looked at him with dark eyes. "Send our little guest a piece of wedding cake. I'm in a festive mood." Wormtail bowed his head. "O-Of course, M-My Lady." He said before scurrying off.

* * *

"I never wanted to get married at seventeen." Draco whined drunkenly. "It's too early to get married and I'm still in school for god's sake." It had been hours after the wedding and Draco and I were lying in bed while he talked and I listened.

"I mean really, you would expect you-know-who to wait a few years before he made you and I marry. But no… it had to be us at seventeen!" he turned over to me and saw me staring at the ceiling. "Am I boring you?" He asked. I was still staring at the ceiling. "No…" I said somewhat dazed. Draco sighed and there as a moment of silence.

"You know they all expect us to have sex tonight, Macey." I still wasn't looking at him and said, "If you wanna have sex then when we get back to school you can do it all you want with that slut Pansy Parkinson. She's probably had her eyes on you since you first stepped foot into her life." Draco groaned annoyed. "But I don't like Parkinson, I like you! Oh wait, I don't think should've said that…" I rolled my eyes. "But you just did, you damn idiot."

I wasn't in the mood tonight. I had just married the jerk I've hated for at least two years and I was the new daughter of one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time.

I felt soft lips going up and down my neck. "I like you Macey, a lot. But I didn't know how to show it so I tortured you. I hated when you and Potter were together and I most of all hated when you and Longbottom were cozy with each other. I wanted you all to myself but I pushed you away." He then leaned over me and kissed my lips and it was all a blur from there.

But the last thing that crossed my mind is what Neville was doing at that moment.


End file.
